The Festival
by DiscoFunkFever
Summary: TiPo-emmotions realized  T-for launage later


**The Festival**

It was a semi-average day in the Valley of Peace, birds chirping, sun shining, and wind blowing. There was one difference, the streets were abnormally crowded. This was because; the people of the valley were having a festival in honor Oogway, and all that he had done. As that was going on something different was happening today at The Jade Palace.

Meanwhile at The Jade Palace…

"Gong," The gong had rung signifying it was time to get up. Five doors shot open and Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress, and Viper, walked, or slithered out in Viper's case, to greet their master. "Good morning master," they said in unison. Their master Shifu replied "Good morning stu-". He stopped when he realized that someone was missing. He walked over to the door across from were tigress' room was and the door open to find a sleeping panda. "Wake up you lazy panda," Shifu yelled in a surprisingly calm tone. The fat panda, Po, who was named the Dragon Warrior about a month ago, slowly crawled out of bed to face his master. "Good morning master Short stack," Po said, while still have asleep. Shifu being one of the shortest people in the valley did not like to be called out on it. The Furious Five covered their mouths trying not to laugh at Po's words. Po finally realizing what he said, tried to fix it by saying "Shifu, I meant Shifu". Shifu just raised his hand up to Po to make him stop, while remaining surprisingly calm. After Po beat Tai Lung, Shifu's old student, who turned bad after being, denied the dragon scroll, which is said to contain massive power, has been a lot calmer. "Now students tomorrow they are holding a festival, in honor of Oogway," Shifu said. While everyone was getting excited about the festival, he couldn't help but notice that Po was staring at Tigress. He began to speak again, which broke Po's trance "Now students I will allow you all to go, as long as you make sure to make up all the training you lost". "Yes, master," they said in unison. As soon as every one was heading to the training room, Tigress pulled Po aside and asked "Why were you staring at me"? "I can't tell her that I think she's beautiful, she'd kill me!" Po thought. "I-uh," Po mumbled out, before he began to loose sight of reality, as he gazed into Tigress' reddish-brown eyes. "Wow!" Po thought, as he began to gaze deeper into Tigress' eyes. "I never knew that Po had green eyes," Tigress thought "They're gorgeous". She put her hand in Po's, and leaned closer to him. Now their noses were only a few centimeters apart, and they began to lean closer, "What is this feeling I'm having," Tigress thought "It's like a million butterflies fluttering in my stomach and chest". "Ahem, what are you doing," Shifu said with one eyebrow raised. "Nothing," they said in unison, as they broke apart and began to blush lightly. "Both of you head to the training area, now," Shifu said, with a stern voice. They both began to go to the training area, when they realized they were still holding hands. They let go of each other and began to blush even brighter. They got to the training area and went to their stations. Tigress trained on the swinging clubs and Po trained against the advisory, which was a training dummy for kids. Po and Tigress stole glances at each other, and Viper, a Tree Snake, and one of Tigress' best friends noticed it. The day went by fast, while everyone was training and soon it was lunch. Po made his famous noodle soup, taught to him by his dad, Mr. Ping. As every one made there way to the dining area, or kitchen, Viper stayed behind with Tigress, who always skipped lunch due to her strict tofu diet. "Hey, Tigress can I talk to you for a minute," Viper said. "Sure," Tigress said as she jumped off the swinging clubs, "About what". "Alright spill it, what's going on between you and Po," Viper asked. "I don't know what you're talking about," Tigress said, beginning to blush. "Oh, come on don't deny it," Viper said with a smirk on her face "I saw the way you two look at each other". "We'll, I do think he's really sweet, and his eyes are pretty, a-and I got this funny feeling in my stomach when we were together," Tigress Said, while blushing a deep shade of red that not even her fur could hide. "We'll does he like you back," Viper said unaware of the conversation in the kitchen. "You were that close to her and she didn't kill you," Monkey said with a gasp. "Then you held her hand and she didn't rip your arm off," Mantis said with a surprised tone. "Po, in all honesty I think you should go for it," Crane said in a knowing tone "I mean you do like her don't you"? "Yeah, she's graceful, talented, and beautiful," Po said beginning to blush. "You are talking about our Tigress right," Monkey said with a chuckle. "We had better get back to training," Crane said "And Po, good luck". "Thank you Crane," Po said as they began walking back. Po was deep in thought the whole way back as everyone else was talking and laughing. Po was thinking of when, where, and how to ask Tigress on a date, and when they got back his chance had arisen. He overheard Tigress say she was going to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to meditate. "Hey, I got to go guys, but **I'll be back**," Po said before rushing off to the Sacred Peach Tree. As soon as he got to the Sacred Peach Tree he saw Tigress and said "Hey, Tigress can I talk to you for a minute". "What," Tigress said with a somewhat irritated tone. "We'll I was-uh, just wondering if you-uh, wanted to go somewhere, w-with me, for dinner," Po said with a shaky and nervous tone. "Po, are you asking me out on a date?" Tigress asked. "No, maybe, yes," Po mumbled as a deep red blush appeared on his face. "I'd love to," Tigress said with a soft tone. "You will," Po said with an astonished face. "So, Po were exactly are we going for dinner," Tigress asked with a questioning look. "Ah-I didn't think I'd get this far," Po said "How about my dad's noodle shop"? "Any where is fine as long as it's with you," Tigress said, as she leaned close and placed her head on Po's chest. She let out a purr as she felt his soft fur. Po put his arms around Tigress and pulled her closer, into a tight embrace. Her purring grew louder as she felt his loving warmth.

The End, of Ch.1

This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what I should improve.

Thanks!

P.S. Ill be back!=Terminator 1


End file.
